La définition de la colère
by Topaazu
Summary: Les éclats destructeurs de Katsuki Bakugo sont connus de tous les étudiants de Yuei, à un tel point qu'ils en sont devenus banals. Que ce soit par peur ou par manque d'intérêt, personne n'a jamais cherché à réellement les comprendre... y compris Katsuki lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que Tenya lui fasse une remarque, bousculant ainsi toutes ses certitudes.


**Voici enfin mon nouveau _one-shot_! _*cri victorieux*_**  
 **J'ai passé des mois à travailler dessus, entre relecture et réécriture...**  
 **À mes yeux, il est vraiment important, puisque je me reconnais beaucoup dans l'attitude parfois destructrice de ce cher Katsuki.  
Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'aime tant! (Entre autres, bien sûr...)**

 **BREF, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire te plaira!**

 **Bonne lectuuure ~**

 **・・・・・・・・** **・・・・・・・・**

 _ **Colère (nom féminin) :**_ _état affectif violent et passager, résultant du sentiment d'une agression, d'un désagrément, traduisant un vif mécontentement et accompagné de réactions brutales._

Me sentant jugé, je refermai violemment cette saloperie de dictionnaire, bien conscient que ce geste ne ferait que confirmer l'opinion déjà bien assez négative de Tenya à mon sujet. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quoi faire d'autre.

 **« Et donc ? »** grommelai-je, attendant le verdict sans appel du binoclard.

 **« C'est pourtant simple. »** déclara-t-il en prenant un air légèrement supérieur. **« Ce n'est pas de la** _ **vraie**_ **colère que tu ressens, c'est autre chose. »**

 **« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin! »** répliquai-je aussitôt, sans penser une seule seconde à ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

Il eut soudain l'air complètement blasé – _fatigué_ , même. Je fronçai les sourcils, partagé entre mon envie de comprendre et celle de lui éclater le nez. Il poussa un soupir lourd de contrariété, et je me rendis compte que je le… _soûlais_. Apparemment, j'étais censé piger un truc – mais quoi?

 **« Bon, tu vas te décider à expliquer ou je peux aller me faire foutre? »**

 **« Oh c'est bon, commence pas… »** finit-il par répondre en plongeant son regard noir dans le mien. **« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu te caches inconsciemment derrière ta soi-disant colère, alors que ce n'est clairement pas ce qui te perturbe autant. Essaie de réfléchir, de trouver les éléments extérieurs qui pourraient t'influencer quand tu-… »**

 **« STOP! »** l'arrêtai-je. **« C'est débile, ton truc! J'ai envie de castagner tout le monde parce que vous me gonflez – point, à la ligne! Pourquoi est-ce que t'élabores des théories aussi stupides alors que-… »**

Tenya leva une main, m'interrompant à son tour. Étrangement, je ne m'enflammai pas, ma curiosité prenant le dessus malgré moi.

 **« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour que je t'expose mon point de vue, je te rappelle. Si tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre, alors j'aimerais autant rentrer chez moi pour faire quelque chose de constructif. »**

J'inspirai un grand coup, muselant le sang brûlant qui pulsait comme un fou dans mes veines. J'avais besoin de ce mec, et ce même si je ne pouvais pas le blairer depuis le début de nos études à Yuei. Notre cher délégué me tapait décidément trop sur le système avec ses grands airs pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'accepter son existence…

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il ne fallait pas que je lui montre mon ressentiment. Lui seul pouvait m'aider à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi depuis quelques temps… voire depuis toujours.

 **« Bon, admettons que je me calme… Tu m'expliqueras enfin ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure pendant le cours? »** demandai-je en grinçant des dents.

Un air concentré vint figer ses traits carrés, tandis que ses yeux me détaillaient comme ceux d'un scientifique devant un animal rarissime.

 **« Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai dit exactement. »** m'annonça-t-il tranquillement.

 **« Putain… »** fulminai-je. **« Tu as dit à Miss Gravité, devant tout le reste de cette putain de classe, que… »**

Je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge, faisant ainsi encore plus vibrer mes nerfs.

 **« … que je ne suis pas colérique, que ce sont mes hormones qui me jouent des tours. »**

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du binoclard, me rabaissant davantage. Il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, et cela me rendait juste dingue.

 **« Effectivement, c'est ce que je pense. »** affirma-t-il. **« Pour tout te dire, cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tes plus grosses crises d'enfant gâté n'éclataient qu'en présence d'une certaine personne. Une personne que tu prétends haïr de tout ton petit cœur enflammé… »**

Je reculai d'un pas.

Non.

NON.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu-… »**

 **« Tu sais, toute la classe l'a remarqué, et depuis longtemps. Il n'y a que toi et tes œillères qui n'ayez rien capté. »**

 **« La ferme, c'est pas-… »**

 **« Rien n'est capable de te mettre autant en rage que lui. Chez toi, ça n'a absolument rien de passager, en fait. Tu as certes un caractère… difficile… de base… »** (Il toussota, gêné.) **« Mais je suis persuadé que ce déferlement sauvage d'émotions ne te prend que lorsque tu luttes contre ton a-… »**

Je frappai la table d'un grand coup de poing, refusant d'en entendre davantage. J'agrippai également le dictionnaire, et le balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **« Ta gueule! »** hurlai-je.

Je choppai mon sac et tournai le dos à ce connard, déterminé à sortir de cet endroit avant de commettre un acte irréparable. Les autres étudiants présents me regardèrent passer sans rien dire – sans doute tous déjà habitués à mes coups d'éclat. Je passai la porte du bâtiment en veillant bien à la faire claquer le plus possible, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire pour évacuer la tension de mon corps.

Pour qui se prenait ce sale intello? Il me parlait comme s'il savait tout de moi, comme s'il avait pénétré mon esprit à mon insu… C'était insupportable!

Ma colère était véritable. Je me sentais floué par ce monde, par ces gens, par cette vie… C'était donc normal que je sois aussi explosif, non? Il fallait bien que je fasse sortir cette contrariété! Rien à voir avec…

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi se libéra soudain de l'emprise des nuages pour illuminer le chemin menant à la sortie, ainsi que des cheveux dégageant une clarté proche de l'émeraude.

Ceux d'Izuku Midoriya, ce _nerd_ débile.

Mauvais timing, décidément.

Sa simple présence me donna des envies de meurtre. Le destin se foutait de ma gueule, et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

 **« Encore là, Deku? »** braillai-je, déterminé à reprendre le dessus.

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix, visiblement surpris que je lui adresse la parole à cette heure. Habituellement, je traçais ma route sans faire attention à qui que ce soit.

 **« Euh, oui... Comme tu peux le voir... »** souffla-t-il en se retournant.

Son regard innocent, un poil apeuré, croisa le mien.

 **« Tu voulais quelque chose, Kacchan? »**

Comme à chaque fois, mon pouls s'emballa subitement. Son visage, sa voix… Tout en lui me donnait envie d'exploser, de saccager tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

Je connaissais ce crétin depuis l'enfance, mais jamais mon ressentiment envers lui n'avait été aussi fort que cette année. Je le haïssais, lui qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds avec une telle aisance, une telle insouciance… Comment s'y prenait-il pour faire resurgir les émotions les plus sombres chez moi?

 **« Nan, laisse tomber. Fous le camp. »**

J'entendis l'incompréhension qui suintait de mes paroles, tandis que celles de Tenya tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, menaçant de me faire perdre les pédales à tout instant. Mon cerveau – ce traître! – commença à élaborer des théories, à chercher la vraie raison de cette tempête qui couvait en moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour refouler tout ça, et m'avançai aussi vite que possible vers le portail du lycée.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici et que j'aille m'échauffer les poings contre un bon vieux _punching ball_.

 **« Kacchan? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… »**

 **« De quoi j'me mêle, putain?! »**

Mon corps réagit avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je me braquai aussitôt, sentant tous mes muscles se tendre, éprouvant la chaleur de mon alter si familière au creux de mes paumes.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, que j'aille bien ou pas? T'es ma mère, peut-être? »**

 _Ce n'est pas de la_ vraie _colère que je ressens, c'est autre chose._

 **« Rentre chez toi, minable! »**

 _Rien n'est capable de me mettre autant en rage que lui._

L'image de Tenya resurgit brusquement dans mes pensées, _flash-back_ indésirable destiné à me perdre totalement. Je revis avec une netteté désagréable ses gestes saccadés, alors que ses lèvres formaient les mots qui faisaient s'effondrer toutes mes convictions en moi depuis ce matin : _**« Il est malheureux parce qu'il refuse de s'écouter. C'est de la frustration pure et simple… pas de la colère. »**_

Izuku avança une main timide vers moi, cherchant comme toujours à me secourir. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais complètement effondré, plié en deux et les larmes me montant sournoisement aux yeux.

 **« Kacchan… »**

Je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur mon épaule, tandis qu'il s'accroupissait à mes côtés pour être à ma hauteur. Je n'osai même pas croiser son regard, de peur que la théorie de Tenya ne se révèle exacte.

J'avais passé ma vie à le détester, à haïr sa bienveillance et son courage naturels.

Comment étais-je censé réagir en me rendant compte que tout ça n'était finalement que du flan?

 **« Je sais que tu me détestes, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »**

Je relevai brusquement la tête, choqué.

 **« Je te dis de dégager, et toi tu me proposes ton aide? Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide, Deku? »**

Je me redressai totalement, le dominant de nouveau par ma taille.

 **« Je comprends pas. Je me comporte comme un sale con avec toi, et toi tu continues de me coller aux basques! T'as rien de mieux à faire? Je-… »**

 **« Ferme-la! »**

Son éclat me surprit, me coupant net.

 **« Putain mais tu ne peux pas juste accepter qu'un de tes camarades en ait quelque chose à foutre de ta pauvre gueule? C'est si dur que ça pour toi de te comporter en humain? Tu connais le sens du mot** _ **bienveillance**_ **? Pauvre tache! »** cria-t-il, rougissant par la même occasion.

Se relevant à son tour, il s'empressa de me tourner le dos pour poursuivre son chemin. Je sentais la colère irradier de tout son être, une colère véritable et justifiée.

Tout le contraire de ce qui me taraudait tant depuis des années.

 **« Attends! »** l'arrêtai-je malgré moi.

Il fit la sourde oreille.

 **« Deku, merde, attends! S'il te plaît! »**

Le fait d'entendre une formule de politesse dans ma bouche dut le surprendre suffisamment, puisqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers moi avec une incompréhension toute nouvelle sur le visage.

 **« Qu-… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? »** souffla-t-il.

Je songeai quelques secondes à ma réponse, ne sachant pas moi-même pourquoi je lui avais demandé de rester…

En fait, si.

Je le savais.

Mais cette vérité était trop insupportable pour que ma fierté puisse s'en remettre.

 **« Ça doit vraiment pas aller fort pour que tu t'abaisses à me parler respectueusement… »**

Je sursautai, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il était si proche de moi.

 **« J'irais pas jusque-là non plus… »** murmurai-je.

Un soupir saccadé m'échappa. Je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Les rênes de ma propre vie étaient en train de m'échapper, tout ça à cause de cet abruti à binocles qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

 **« Laisse tomber, va. »**

Je m'apprêtai à poursuivre mon chemin, la chaleur honteuse de mes joues revenant malgré moi… mais Deku en décida autrement. Il m'agrippa le bras, me forçant à le regarder. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle détermination dans ses yeux auparavant.

 **« Kacchan… Parle-moi. Ça ne te ressemble pas, cette attitude ambigüe. »**

 **« Ne me touche pas comme ça… »** gémis-je.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me brûla avec une force terrible… Pourtant, je refusai de céder, et ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

 **« Pourquoi? Je te dégoûte tant que ça? »**

La peine cachée dans ces mots acheva de me décider. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer par la suite, il fallait que je mette un terme à cette blague qu'était devenue ma vie.

 **« Non. C'est justement ça, le problème. »** assénai-je en écrasant tous mes doutes.

Je me dégageai de son emprise, et fis de mon mieux pour retrouver mon aisance habituelle. Hors de question que je passe pour un faible, surtout en cet instant précis.

 **« Bon, ça va sans doute te paraître complètement dingue, mais… J'étais avec Tenya, juste avant. À la bibliothèque. »** commençai-je.

Je crus voir une lueur de déception passer sur son visage, mais ne relevai pas.

 **« Pendant le cours de ce matin, il a dit un truc qui ne m'a pas plu. Du coup, je lui ai demandé de venir s'expliquer juste avant de quitter Yuei. C'était une remarque débile, tu vois? Comme quoi je suis un frustré en proie aux hormones de l'adolescence, tout ça… »** (Je grinçai des dents.) **« Bref, des conneries. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille plus loin. »**

Je lui récitai mot pour mot la définition proposée par le dictionnaire, gravée dans mon esprit, puis lui exposai le point de vue de son ami du mieux que je pus.

 **« Voilà : selon lui, puisque je suis tout le temps en mode** _ **rage**_ **, je ne peux pas être colérique. Mes…** _ **crises**_ **… ne sont pas passagères. Je suis constamment remonté.** _ **Frustré**_ **. »** (Je baissai d'un ton.) **« Et particulièrement quand tu es dans les parages, en fait. »**

Malgré moi, je fermai les yeux, incapable de constater l'effet que mes paroles avaient sur lui. J'eus honte de ce moment de faiblesse quasi immédiatement, sans pour autant être capable de trouver la force en moi pour y remédier.

 **« Et donc… ? »**

Je le sentis se rapprocher encore, mais restai paralysé.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement? »**

 **« T'es vraiment obligé de forcer comme ça? »** grinçai-je, agacé.

 **« Regarde-moi, merde! »**

Dépourvues de toute violence, les paumes de Deku se posèrent soudainement sur les côtés de mon visage. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent encore, ma gorge se serra – tout mon corps se tendit.

 **« Tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler, Kacchan. Tu** _ **dois**_ **poursuivre, je t'en prie! »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi? »**

Je plongeai finalement dans ses yeux verts, y vis ses larmes de pleurnichard si familières… et un espoir tellement intense que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

J'étais fini.

 **« Parce qu'il faut que je sache si ça vaut encore le coup de m'accrocher comme ça… »** souffla-t-il, son emprise sur mon visage perdant de sa force.

 **«** _ **T'accrocher**_ **? Tu veux dire que… »**

 **« NON! Je ne t'expliquerai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux entendre! »**

 **« Deku? Tu m'aimes? »**

Silence. L'air sombre, le _nerd_ se détacha de moi, provoquant une grande déception dans mon inconscient. Il recula même d'un pas, cherchant à fuir…

 **« Deku… Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de… »**

 **« Quoi? Tu me conseilles de faire** _ **quoi**_ **, Katsuki? Tu penses vraiment avoir le droit de me donner des conseils alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'être franc avec moi? »**

J'avais l'impression d'être acculé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais davantage _proie_ que _prédateur_.

 **« Oublie. De toute façon, tu ne seras jamais capable de… »**

Il s'apprêtait à partir – pour de bon, cette fois. Pris d'un élan soudain, je posai ma main sur son bras, plus audacieux que jamais.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Bordel, laisse-moi terminer, je… »**

 **« Je suis amoureux de toi, Izuku. »**

 **« A-… attends, quoi? »**

 **« Tu m'as bien entendu. »**

J'inspirai à fond. Les mots étaient sortis en parfaite autonomie de ma bouche, franchissant la barrière de mes lèvres contre mon gré. Aussi, je m'attendais presque à subir le contrecoup de cet élan incontrôlé – un arrêt cardiaque, la terre s'ouvrant sous mes pieds, une explosion inespérée…

Au final, je ressentis surtout un profond et authentique soulagement, comme si ces trois petits mots, si simples, pesaient en réalité des tonnes sur ma conscience et mon moral depuis trop longtemps et venaient tout juste de disparaître.

C'était ça : un sentiment grisant de libération.

Deku était figé, à l'exact opposé de la tornade qui me ravageait la poitrine. J'avais envie – non, _besoin_ – d'ajouter quelque chose, histoire de casser cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante… Pourtant, alors que je m'apprêtais à le faire :

 **« Kacchan, si jamais tu ruines ce moment que j'attends depuis des années, je te jure que je te tue. »**

Avec une lenteur délibérée, il fit un pas vers moi, tout en prenant ma main dans les siennes. Un frisson me parcourut tout entier. Je savais pertinemment que ce qui allait se passer allait devenir le souvenir le plus intense de toute mon existence.

 **« Izuku… »**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire davantage.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes sans que j'aie le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, sans même que mon cerveau ait la possibilité d'analyser la situation.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que j'aimais ça. Beaucoup. Trop.

Mon cœur explosa sous le coup de l'émotion, des frissons d'une violence rare me secouèrent – c'est ce que j'avais attendu de ressentir pendant toutes ces années, ce que j'avais camouflé malgré moi sous une colère factice. Je glissai mes doigts dans les cheveux émeraudes du petit être pleurnichard qui m'avait fait ça, prêt à accepter l'inévitable : mes sentiments pour lui.

Je penchai légèrement la tête, cherchant à approfondir ce baiser. Mes mains se posèrent dans sa nuque, et je perçus les battements affolés de son propre cœur, sûrement dans le même état que le mien. J'eus alors une envie de lui tellement forte que je renonçai à toute délicatesse : je forçai le barrage bien sage de ses lèvres pour atteindre sa langue, si tentante…

 **«** _ **Hm**_ **… Kacchan, attends… »**

Essoufflé, les yeux pétillants, Deku se détacha de mon emprise. Frustré, je lâchai un petit grognement mécontent.

 **« Quoi? »** grommelai-je.

 **« Tu ne peux pas aller aussi vite… J'ai cru à ta haine pendant si longtemps, j'ai besoin d'un instant pour accepter cette… relation? »** tenta-t-il de m'expliquer en rougissant.

J'entendis bien la question dans ses mots, et me détendis aussitôt. Effectivement, je ne pouvais pas exiger une adaptation aussi rapide, quelques minutes seulement après ma déclaration. Pour le moment, j'étais déjà amplement satisfait que mes sentiments si longtemps refoulés soient réciproques – je saurais m'en contenter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y soit fait.

 **« Pas de souci…** _ **Deku**_ **. »** acquiesçai-je, un poil narquois.

Je le sentis prêt à protester, mais il se ravisa au dernier instant. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, illuminant tout l'espace autour de nous.

 **« Kacchan, je suis tellement heureux! »** s'exclama-t-il avec sa candeur coutumière, me sautant au cou.

Il m'enlaça avec force, déposant au passage un léger baiser sur ma joue. Incapable de trouver les bons mots, je me contentai de lui rendre son étreinte, un rire idiot montant dans ma gorge… Je l'en laissai sortir, vide de toute moquerie. J'étais juste heureux, moi aussi.

 **« Kacchan… »**

 **« Oui? »**

 **« C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon surnom comme si c'était une jolie chose. »**

 **« Ah? Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. »**

Et je l'embrassai.


End file.
